disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Roger Rabbit 2
Walt Disney's 2014 Film a Sequel to Roger Rabbit Added by LtFantasmiceAn upcoming Australian-American film and a sequel to the first 1988 film of Who Framed Roger Rabbit which is took place in the current time, almost 70 years after the murder of Marvin Acme in 1947. At the opening of this film, There will be A New Boss Of The Maroon Studio But In Fact He Is The Brother Of Judge Doom And Want Revenge On Eddie Valiant Roger Rabbit & The Other Toons So Roger Eddie Daniel & Jessica Rabbit Must Stop Him Before It's Too late! To Be Countuneud is Roger Rabbit 2 Cast *Robin Williams as Roger Rabbit, Genie *Haward Morris as Benny the Cab *Bob Hoskins as Eddie Valiant *Shia LaBeouf as Daniel *Christopher Lloyd As The Dipinator (Judge Doom's Brother) *Ray Winstone - Bounty Hunter Drake *Thomas F. Wilson as Dume Judge *Devid Rander as Smart Ass *June Foray as Wheezy *Charles Fleischer as Greasy, Uncle Boris *New Fredman as Horace, Stupid *Corey Burton as Captain Hook/Officer Dibble *Tim Curry as Folte, Pirates Oscar, Super Horse the Captain *Paul Reubens as Lock, Chihuahua the Pegly, Fife *Jim Cummings as Pete/Postman, Winnie the Pooh/Tigger, Scar, Ed, Tony, Pirates Silius, Kaa/M.C. Monkey, Darty Dawson, Waylon/Floyd, Sir Ector, Cheshier Cat *Jonathan Freeman as Jafar, James Daling *Michael Gough as Gopher *Wally Wingert as Bloodhound the Tweock, Pirates Patrick, Zoo the Beaver *Kathleen Turner as Jessica Rabbit *Tony Keny as Rabbit, Pirates Smokey *Peter Welty as Pinocchio *Joe Alaskey as Yosemite Sam, Foghorn Leghorn *Mel Blanc as Daffy Duck, Bugs Bunny, Sylvester Cat, Tweety Bird, Porky Pig *Joanna Cassidy as Dolores *Cherly Cole as Gideon *Brain Weaver as Peter Pan *Caroll Spinney as Gopher, The Coachman, Oscar the Grouch *Mark Walton as Tick-Tock Crocodile, Goosey Loosey, Sergeant Tibs, Hamster the Rhino *Rob Paulcen as Pirates Rusty, Great Dane the Danny, Friends Bear *Clive Revill as Catalan Sheep Dog the Coronel, Pirates Gordon, Crocodile the Bikel *Kelsey Chow as Bridget *Lou Hirsch as Baby Herman *Morgan Deare as Bongo the Gorilla *Peter Sallis as Wallace *Julia Swalha as Ginger *Don Knots as Monstro the whale, Scottish Terrier the Duck, Turkey Lurkey, Dinosaur the Tiny *Mel Gibson as Rocky, John Smith *Jane Horrocks as Babs *Jerry Nelson as Count von Count, Pirates Dunkan *Imelda Staunton as Bunty *Lynn Ferguson as Mac *Frank Oz as Fungas, Stromboli, Cookies Monster *Benjamin Whitlow as Fowler *Phil Daniels as Flechter *Jim Carrey as Ebenezer Scrooge, The Ghosts of Christmas *Gary Oldman as Jacob Marley, Ruber, Lord Shen *Reese Witherspoon as Ginormica *Seth Rogen as B.O.B, Mantis *Will Arnett as Missing Link *Rainn Wilson as Gallahaxar *Hugh Laurie as Dr. Cockroach *Jay Baruchel as Hiccup *Gerard Butler as Stoik *Craig Ferguson as Gobber *America Ferrera as Astrid *Christopher Mintz Plasse as Fishlegs *Jamie Bell as Tintin *Andy Serkis as Cpt Haddock *Simon Pegg as Inspector Thompson *Nick Frost as Inspector Thompson *Will Ferrell as Megamind *David Cross as Minion, Crane *Brad Pitt as Metroman *Jonah Hill as Tighten, Allen Gregory *Tina Fey as Roxanne *Will Smith as Oscar, Brer Fox *Jack Black as Lenny, Po *Robert DeNiro as Don Lino *Rene Zellweiger as Angie *Angelina Jolie as Lola, Tigress *Mike Myers as Shrek *Eddie Murphy as Donkey, Mushu *Cameron Diaz as Fiona *Antonio Banderas as Puss in Boots *Conrad Vernon as Gingerbread Man *Tom Hanks as Woody *Nick Stewart as Br'er Bear *Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear *Ben Stiller as Alex *Jada Pinkett as Gloria *Chris Rock as Marty, Osmosis Jones *David Schwimmer as Melman *Sacha Baron Cohen as King Julien *Dee Bradley Baker as Honest John *Tom McGrath as Skipper *Tony Pope as Gepetto, Big Bat Wolf, Goofy, Elephant the Hutch, TV Announsor, Sir Perinore, Bill the Lizard, Zoo the Alligator *James Patrick Stuart as Private *Ricky Gervais as Himself (animated) *Stephen Merchant as Himself (animated) *Karl Pilkington as Himself (animated) *S Club 7 as Themselves (animated) *Dave Lamb as John Prescott, Arnold Schwarzenegger, Prince Harry, Osama Bin Laden, Andrew Marr, Dec *Jon Culshaw as Tony Blair, George Bush, David Beckham, Trevor McDonald, Steve Irwin, Liam Gallagher, Ant, Michael Owen, Ozzy Osbourne *Jodi Benson as Ariel *Jeff Bennett as Kowalski, Psycho, J. Thaddeus Toad, Cyril Primbottom, Ichabod Crane, Mr. Smee, Tramp, Jock, Trusty, Jasper, Lumiere, Yosemite Sam, Foghorn Leghorn, Nasty Canasta, Tom, Droopy, Peabody, Keswick, Johnny Bravo, Getafix, Prowl, Dieter, Pink Eye Pete, Craig *John DiMaggio as Rico, The Joker, Bender, Jake, Niblet, Jocktopus, Drakken, Fu Dog *Tracy Grandstaff as Daria Morgendorffer *Wendy Hoopes as Jane Lane, Quinn Morgendorffor *Logan Grove as Gumball *Kwesi Boakye as Darwin *Kyla Rae Kowalewski as Anais *Jessica McDonald as Penny/Carrie *Olivia Olson as Marceline *Kathleen Wilhoite as Pepper Ann, Cathy *Danny Cooksey as Milo, Montana Max, Jack Spicer *Clea Lewis as Nicky *Bill Melendez as Snoopy (non-speaking), Woodstock, and Spike (Archive Recordings) *Kath Soucie as Cissy, Tish, Phil, Lil, Fifi La Fume, Casey, Heather, Cadpig, Rolly! Maddie Fenton *Jenna Van Oy as Trinket *Cree Summer as Tessa, Vanessa, Penny Gadget, Elmyra Duff, Numbuh 5, Susie Carmichael, Valerie Gray *Kimmy Robertson as Gwen Mezzrow *Cam Clarke as Stewart, Snoopy (speaking), Shades, Mario, Leonardo *Lauren Tom as Amy Wong, Alice Kane, Numbuh 3, Tehama *Candi Milo as Constance Goldmen, Coco, Cheese, Snap, Madame Foster, Royanne, The Flea, Pulgita *Kenny Black as Lamarr *Karen Duffy as Sketch *Meridith Scot Lynn as Poison *Pink as Gloria, Luanne, Tank *H. Jon Benjamin as Bob *John Roberts as Linda *Dan Mintz as Tina *Eugene Mirman as Gene *Kristen Schaal as Louise, Mabel Pines *Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines *Alex Hirsch as Grunkle Stan, Soos *Linda Cardellini as Wendy *Kyle Massey as Milo *Justin Roiland as Oscar *Chelsea Kane as Bea *Bryan Cranston as Vitaly *Jessica Chastain as Gia *Martin Short as Stefano *David Tennant as Charles Darwin *Martin Freeman as Pirate with a Scarf *Hugh Grant as Pirate Captain *Megan Fahlenbock as Jen *Katie Crown as Fin *Kristin Fairlie as Emma *Cl'e Bennett as Chef Hatchet *Brian Froud as Sam, Harold *Christian Potenza as Chris McLean, Jude *Athena Karkanis as Anne Maria *Jon Cor as Brick *Kevin Duhaney as Cameron *Carleigh Beverly as Dakota *Caitlynne Medrek as Dawn *Laurie Elliott as Jo *Tyrone Savage as Lightning *Cory Doran as Mike *James Wallis as Scott *Ashley Peters as Staci *Barbara Mamabolo as Zoey *Lauren Lipson as Sadie *Scott McCord as Owen, Trent *Drew Nelson as Duncan *Peter Oldring as Cody *Terry McGurrin as Jonesy, Reef *Brooke D'Orasy as Caitlin *Jess Gibbons as Wyatt *Stacey DePass as Nikki *Emily Hampshire as Starr *Mazin Elsading as Broseph *Anastasia Phillps as Lo *Arnold Pinnock as Johnny *Sergio Di Zio as Wipeout *E.G Daily as Tommy Pickles, Buttercup Category:Movies Category:2014 films Category:Movie